Written Worlds
by TomBobbusama
Summary: Elsa has spent far too long on her own, floating about inside her own head. She needs to get something - anything - down on to paper. But where can she find the inspiration to do something beautiful? One shot, single chapter fic that I wrote just to write something.


Elsa scrunched up the sheet of paper in front of her. After spending the last hour trying to write down something - anything - all that had come out of it was a few pages of useless drivel and a pile of wasted paper. An hour sitting alone at her desk and nothing to show for it. Throughout most of her life, she'd preferred to be alone. Solitude was comforting. Calming. Relaxing.

_Empty._

With a frustrated sigh, she picked up another sheet from the neat stack on her desk, knocking them out of line, her pen hitting the paper with a soft thud. Her words oozed onto the page, half of them getting caught on writers block. Grunting harshly, she ploughed through it, trying to scribble down everything that came to mind. _I'll edit it in the morning_ she thought to herself, lying. The truth be told, though, she did just want anything she could get onto this page. After so long keeping herself to herself, keeping her thoughts as her own thoughts, she'd fallen out of practice in telling people what was on her mind.  
_Good girls should be seen, not heard. Quiet. Collected... Normal.  
_Forcing that last word to the back of her mind, she continued to write. So long on her own, the word had lost most of its meaning, and the little rebellious side of her had taken over. _Why can't I act how I want to? No one will see me. Who says I can't study what I want to? I won't tell anyone. What's so wrong with being in love with my sister?_

To her, Anna was the single most perfect being to grace the Earth. Perfect red hair flowing down her shoulders in two beautiful, fiery, golden-bronze braids. Perfect freckles adorned her cute upturned nose, sprinkling down to her shoulders. Perfect teal eyes, so bright and full of wonder. How could anyone not fall in love with her?  
The image of Anna burned into her eyes, like Anna was the sun in her own little solar system. _She is my sun_, Elsa repeated to herself, _she is the light of my world.  
_Quickly jotting that down, she flowed with it. Every thought about Anna, every memory, every good time, every sweet little giggle, every hearty laugh, every slight glance, every joyous embrace, every unadulterated urge, every lost moment. It all came pouring out, only stopping when her arm began to ache after the fifth non-stop page. A smile grew on her face as she looked at her achievements. _You know, for someone who never talks, you're pretty good at making a sentence.  
_Before taking a new page and continuing her thoughts, the young woman decided to read over her masterpiece.

A decision she immediately regretted.

Not only was this significantly more painful to read than the majority of her waste paper basket, but even worse - it was all about Anna. All the secrets she'd ever kept. All the hidden feelings she'd never expressed.  
_"god"_ she mumbled to herself, cheeks beginning to burn red as she scrunched up the top page, _"What on Earth had convinced me to write this?"._ The embarrassed crimson that painted her face quickly faded into a more aggressive hue.  
_"No wonder the whole world wants me to stay as far away as possible"  
_Her delicate brow furrowed deep into her forehead, a soft hand reaching through her hair to try and calm herself down. It didnt work.  
Without thinking, she grabbed the four remaining pages and threw them across the darkened room, scattering them everywhere. One landed by her door, right on a dainty, black shoe. Elsa's eyes followed up the brilliant beige tights that hugged a pair of beautifully thin legs, a lusciously green skirt encircling them. A black top, accentuating all the figure's finest points, clinging to all the curves, gentle patterns caressing them. Elsa caught sight of one fiery braid dangling across the woman's chest. Her eyes paused for but a moment, watching her chest breathe up and down, before meeting eyes with the figure who had appeared in her doorway.

_"Anna?"_ she asked, partly unsure who she was seeing through the poorly lit room, partly from nervous excitement, "Anna what are you d-?"

_The page is on her foot._

That sentence echoed through her head like a bad headache. _The page. Is on. Her foot. __**She's going to see it**__.  
_A rush of adrenaline surged through her, pushing her off her seat and tumbling her across the floor. Her sister giggled. Her own heart fluttered.  
"Sorry Elsa, I just love watching you work" the younger sister explained, laughs still trembling through her voice. The blonde had a firm grasp of the page, now crumpled and held against her body as close as humanly possible. Anna shook her head jokingly, the two strands of hair waving alongside it. Words tried to escape the older girl's throat, but a panic held them back. Part of her wanted her sister to read the pages that dotted her room. Part of her wanted to hug her sister and kiss her all over and never let go.  
"A-Anna... How long have you been standing there?"  
The young girl blushed subtly. "oh, only about five minutes maybe" the redhead replied, gazing up to the side, a hand rising up on its own to stroke her slender neck. Elsa had never been so jealous of a hand in her life. Her mouth watered, face blushing yet again. The older girl tried to hide her embarrassed redness beneath a hand, cleverly disguised as a scratching of her forehead. The wrinkles that emerged at the sides of Anna's eyes as she smiled were enough to tell her she wasn't very good at cover-ups.  
"Here, let me get that for you" the young girl proposed, removing herself from the wall and taking an exaggerated step over to the nearest sheet - it had landed half on the blonde's pillow, half prodding to get under the covers. _Go on, let her read it, let her see what you think of her, let her know everything about you inside and out.  
_That sudden thought took her whole soul to push past.  
"NO!" the older girl called out, jumping in between the two. _Wow, great job. You're being so kind today!_ came her sarcastic thoughts. "...what I _meant_ to say is... I'm... Fine. With picking it up. Or leaving it." the blonde continued. Anna nodded her head in mock understanding, adding "ah, got ya." And a wink. A wink powerful enough to set her insides off again with pure nervous excitement. Excitement that froze her still, not wanting to ruin the moment further.

"so.." began the young girl, her hand tentatively pushing a braid behind her ear - it immediately fell back where it was - slender fingers sticking by her shoulder.  
"...what you writing about?"  
_Oh god she's gonna find out.  
_"oh, this?" the older sister began, trying to avoid the question, "its... nothing... really..."  
The redhead wasn't buying it, pouting and putting her hands on her hips. "doesn't look like nothing! Come on, it looks like a nice story..." Anna exclaimed jokingly, taking another step over to the remains of her sister's clumsy thoughts.  
_"Anna, wait!_" the older girl called out, stretching a hand out to remotely push her back. Her sister got the message, retreating back up against the wall. _Strike two for being pointlessly cruel_.  
"I... Uh... I haven't finished it yet. It's not good enough to show anyone as it is. And you only deserve the best I can give..."  
_Well, that doesn't sound odd, _rang her thoughts. She hoped it would be enough to settle the little girl down and stop her curiosity. All it took was Anna's quiet "...oh" to show her how cold she was being. "I'll let you get back to it then..." Anna added, gesturing to the door she was now heading towards.  
_Tell her something. Anything. Don't shut her out again. She doesn't deserve this._

"It's a romance story" Elsa blurted out. _Anything but THAT.  
_The young girl's eyes lit up as she turned back around, a warm smile exploding across her cute face. It made revealing her secrets not seem so bad. "yeah?" she asked inquisitively, gently edging back over to her sister, "what happens in it?"  
"Oh, well…" the older girl began, her eyes darting from sheet to sheet, trying to pick up any little bit of evidence that wouldn't doom her, "It's about two people who are in love…."  
Her sister snorted. "Elsa, _I_ could have told you that. Come on, what are the people like in it?"  
The panic felt visible. Sweat beads dripped down her already-cold forehead, Hairs stood up on end, redness bordered below her widened eyes.  
"well… it's about…"  
_us  
_"two girls…" she stammered out.  
"Oooh, I love it!" Anna called out, moving in closer and excitedly jumping onto her seat. She leaned in, eager to hear more about her sister's story. "go on!" she called out.  
"...and… "  
_And I love you so much  
_"they love each other…"  
Anna's smile dwindled.  
"Well, one loves the other… b-but she isn't sure if they like her back…"  
"Ooooh, dramatic!" Anna chimed in. All Elsa could do was smile politely, dragging her long blonde braid back to the front of her chest. _Just stop speaking now. Stop speaking, pretend it's all over and she'll leave and never have to find out what you-  
_"So what are these two girls like? Do I know anyone like them?" the young girl asked, growing slightly impatient in her need to know more. _Anna, I swear you can read my mind…  
_"uh… they're not based of _anyone_, really…" Elsa lied, slumping back until she fell onto the edge of her bed, legs crossed, "they're just…"  
_perfection… _"people, I guess…"  
This seemed to displease her sister. "Ohhh, I love pretending I know the people in stories though. I guess I'll just have to imagine!"  
_Not as hard as you think_. Anna's smile grew again as she asked what the characters were like. Elsa's face dropped.  
"Oh, th-they're… nice…" the older girl began, wincing at the stupidity of her own comment. She cleared her throat before continuing, "Well… th-there's one girl, who's the one that… doesn't know…"  
_and it's you, Anna  
_"...She's younger than the other one… And prettier…"  
The redhead smiled. "oh, come on, Elsa. I'm sure they're _both_ just _beautiful_!"  
The blonde's naturally white face was replaced with a bright red one. "th-thanks…" she said shyly. "The younger one has…" _gorgeously red hair _ "...brunette hair… usually she keeps it…" _in the two most delicate plaits I have ever seen… _"she… keeps it down. A-And she has…" _such precious freckles… her face just would not be the same without them. They're the one thing that completes the masterpiece_ "...not got any blemishes on her face… it's all plain…"  
Anna was smiling straight back at her, eyes wide in wonder, but smiling even wider. If she hadn't been so nervous, Elsa would have laughed at the sight right then. Nodding, the young girl gestured for her to continue.  
"oh, the other girl is…" _...just me…_ "she's got... black hair and tends to keep to herself-"  
_oh like that isn't obviously-  
_"Just like you, eh?" the younger girl joked.  
"Oh no no!" the blonde quickly added, realising only after she said it that it wasn't a serious question. "I uh… no… she's uh…"  
Elsa was sweating more and more as this conversation went on. Between her sister's cute little jabs and trying to make up a whole story on the spot, she could barely concentrate, let alone stop herself from being an open book of emotions. "She tends to hide away because… she doesn't really know what to do...about her si-... That _girl_ she loves…"

Anna shuffled over to the edge of her seat. "And why's that?" she asked, bright eyes staring eagerly.  
"b-because…" Elsa began, trying to hold back her heart from jumping through her chest, "Because she's scared… of what they'll say - w-what the girl and the world… will think about it…"  
Their eyes locked. The whole room froze still. Only the beating of their hearts could be heard.  
"And what _will_ she say?" whispered Anna's soft question, barely noticeable.  
"I… I hope she'll say yes…" Elsa replied, just as softly. Her voice began to crackle as a lump raised in her throat. "I hope she'll say to just ignore the world and… and be happy…"

"then why don't they?"  
Time stood still. A million thoughts rushed through Elsa's head.  
_Anna, I love you more than life.  
__We can't, it'll ruin us.  
__You dont know how much you mean to me.  
__Anna, for your own sake, leave and dont come back.  
__Get on my bed, now.  
__We're sisters for gods sake._

"I don't know how..." came her weak reply.  
"er, how to _write it,_ I mean..." she quickly added, glancing down at her shoe like it would somehow give her a way out. She still felt her sister staring back at her, eyes burning a hole where her eyes just were. The bravery to return the gaze was lost to the older girl.  
"why not just...-" Anna started, becoming immediately distracted by her plait of auburn hair, twirling it around as her thoughts turned over. "why not just tell them? W-when the moment is right..."  
Both of them had stopped still. Barely moving. Barely breathing. Barely blinking so they could take in every little moment around them. Barely able to think. Barely able to keep their emotions in check. Barely able to keep back the flood of things she desperately wanted to say.  
"C..Can you show me how?" Elsa whispered, eyes meeting with Anna's. _God they're so shiny_. Her eyes looked scared, yet brave. Anxious, but calm. A window into her soul opened up, pleading at her older sister. Tentatively, she stood up, reaching out a hand to help her sibling up as well. "W-well… I always thought of it happening…- in a story -… kinda like…" the young girl began, her whole beautiful face dropping with a brief hint of fear, her eyes lighting up, "well they'd be talking… and…"  
She delicately lifted both hands, grasping the hands of her sister opposite her, their fingers slowly intertwining. The tangle of slender fingers rose to chest height, pulling the two girls closer together. "And then they'd…"  
The two sisters stared into each other's eyes, unsure what either of them would do next, unsure why this was happening. "...just look for a moment…"  
Elsa could not have made this moment any more perfect. Years of hiding herself from her sister. Years of hiding herself from everyone, because she was scared of this one moment. Years of being so alone… could it all be over?

"A-and then they'd say something romantic… like…" the young girl began, drifting off into a deep thought like she was trying to remember a distant memory, "like… _Elsa… _O-or whatever your characters are called…."  
The young redhead winced at her slip up. Elsa hardly noticed. They both took in a deep breath to steady themselves. "_Elsa… you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on… You are brighter than the sun and more mysterious than the moon… Please let me in. I love you so much, you don't even know how much… it hurts…"_ her delicate voice faded out as she finished, suddenly becoming aware of what she'd been saying. "o-or something like that…"

They stood there - hands entwined - for a while. Nothing but the sound of their breath to fill the room. Eventually Elsa broke the silence, "Y-yeah that - that sounds... good..."  
Anna dropped their hands and looked away, unable to meet the gaze of her blonde counterpart. "A-anyway, good luck with… everything…" she mumbled, and quickly turned to leave.  
"_Wait!_" Elsa barked, thrusting out her arms to draw her sister back in, forcing the redhead to stop in her tracks and pivot back. "Yes, Elsa?" Her gorgeous eyes piercing the other girl's heart.  
_Tell her. Now. Go on! Say something - __**anything - **__Just dont let this moment go.  
_"I… uh…" was all she managed to get out. _I love you. Its not that hard to say_. "...Thanks for your help…" Anna just smiled, and nodded before sneaking backwards out the door. It shut with a light thud, leaving her to stand in complete silence once more.

_Oh god what the hell was that?  
_She gasped for air, not realising she'd been holding it in the whole time. She felt hot. Her cheeks were fire. Her insides in turmoil. _what in the hell was that?  
_Letting herself just fall backwards, she slumped onto her bed, unsure what on earth had just happened between the two. Everything Anna had said whirled about through her. She was a snowstorm inside, a forest-fire outside.  
"Does she…?" Elsa whispered to herself, glancing at the door like it would give her an answer.  
'_Elsa… you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on.'  
_"she can't mean…"  
'_Please let me in.'  
_"that she…"  
'_I love you so much'  
_She lay motionless. The sudden realisations hitting her like a tidal wave of emotion that she just couldn't bare. She couldn't believe what she had heard. '_I must have heard wrong...'_ she reasoned halfheartedly. _'I must be wrong. There's no way Anna would-'  
_"you don't know how much it hurts"

Elsa scrunched herself into a ball, trying to ignore the thoughts, trying to squeeze them out of her mind and hope they would just go away. It didn't work. Instead, it just came flooding back. Everything about Anna, every sweet memory, every happy second spent together, every shy little giggle, every warm laugh, every unsure glance, every close embrace, every unshared urge, every longing moment caught between their eyes. And for once in her life, everything just fell into place. Everything had made sense.  
With a new-found passion, she jumped back up, frantically searching for a fresh sheet of paper, her eyes darting back and forth. '_I might not be great at speaking to you, Anna...' _she thought to herself, pen smacking into the sheet, _'But this is one way I can tell you how I feel…'_


End file.
